superanimalsquadronwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Soaring Squadron Skyranger
''' Soaring Squadron Skyranger '''is the second installment of Super Animal Squadron. It takes elements from "Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword" and is based in the sky. Skyrangers Allies *Headmaster Dacshman *Owen *Mr. and Mrs. Pursworth (Jeff and Austin's Parents) Villains *Captain Bananabeard *Lizahim *Dr. Toris *Panthina *Wither Vain * Primus *Bankys * Bananerbos ** Bananervain (Wither Vain & Banaberbos combined) Soaring Squadron SkyRanger Returns * Treenos Monsters * Terror Chord * Holenwall * Iron Lung * Mashmaster * Kakaft * Dangerous Diesel * Octosagi * Octofit * Fungoid * Doomba * Basket Chimp * Brain Drainer * Mind Shrew * Rosenale * Cyclob * Sandal Vandal * Dartz * Sour Dough * Pizza Pat * Spectre Pepper * Bongo Beatnik * Caviar Creep * RoNinja * Ironec (Skyranger vs Foresger): * Emperor Poluton ** Red End ** Marbletue * Mad Batter * Cat-O-Nine-Tails (CO9T) * Prickly Pete * Bubble Belly * Cracky Squirrel * Fearamid * Slime Badger * Cheese Wheeler * Kiluahua * Albatosser * Goatpipe * AT-FT ("All Terrain Fish Transport") * Card Bard * Cornstar * Cloudbull * Chandeleer * Manic Mask * Jelly Brain * Eyeborg * Discord Seed * FrankenWolf * Video Gamer * Strobot * Iguanoid * Mad Frosty Mecha * Sky Flyer King: ** * Orange Bird Guardian * Ultra Sky Flyer King * Avenging Hydra Dragon ** (Separate Forms) ** (Warrior Form) Episodes # Pirates of the Sky # Such Awful Music # Frog in the Snow # Iron Hypnotism # Mishy Mushy Potato # Reggie Has a Crush # Grease and Oil # That's What I Ink # Tyrant of the Seas # Fungus Fear # Digital Disater # Monkey Easter # Not So Smart # Orange Light # Orange Mystery 1 # Orange Mystery 2 # Orange Mystery 3 # Orange Mystery 4 # Brother Rivalry # Pizza Problem # Take the Spice # Rhyme or Freeze # Something Fishy # Art of the Ninja # Knight Has Come # Let's Play Ball # Save Our 9 Lives # Pins and Needles # Bubbly Bubbles # Sparkling Fires # Egyptian Rangers # Stinky Slime # Don't Say Cheese # Archery Contest # Down At the Dock # Abby's New Home # Fish Missiles # Take A Card # I Can't Ear You # Punching Tornado # Chandalaster # Maskranger # Jelly on Brains # Eye See You # Chaos Day Part 1 # Chaos Day Part 2 # FrankenWolf # Gaming Nightmare # Lost the Sense # Acid and Tasers # It's A Snow Go # Battleship # Banana of Doom Special * Soaring Squadron: Skyranger vs. Foresger * Soaring Squadron: Skyranger Returns Trivia * This team is the first team with a male Green Ranger and a female Yellow Ranger. It was originally planned to have a female Black Ranger and male Yellow Ranger, but it was then decided on having the core team with the colors of Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Purple. * It is the first season of Super Animal Squadron without a Pink/White Ranger in the core team. Instead, a Purple Ranger takes this position. Originally, it was planned to be without a Blue Ranger, but Eli decided that if this team was based in the sky, it needed to be more colorful since Black and White are monochrome colors. * The Sixth Ranger of this series, Austin Pursworth, is a child like Kou from Gosei Sentai: Dairanger and Justin Stewart from Power Rangers Turbo. He is also Jeff's younger brother. He first transformed in chapter 14 of the series, but he first appeared at the beginning of the series. This makes him the first Sixth Ranger to appear in the first chapter despite not immediately transforming. In Super Sentai, the first Sixth hero to appear in the first chapter of his respective series is Hyuuga from Seijuu Sentai: Gingaman, who also didn't get his powers until later. * It was originally planned to be the first season who's Red Ranger is not the leader, but instead it is the White Ranger. This was changed when the White Ranger was changed to being a Purple Ranger and be female instead of male. The Red Ranger was then decided on being the leader. * This season co-existed with Dobotsu Sentai: ZyuOhger and Power Rangers: Dino Supercharge. * Sentai actor, Toru Ohira, who voiced Emperor Bacchus Wrath in Choriki Sentai: Ohranger, died the day Chapter 16 was released. Fellow actor, Kaneta Kimotsuki, who voiced Acha in Ohranger, died between the release of Chapters 45 and 46. * Skyranger is to date the only Animal Squadron series to have a exclusive five ranger color combination (Red, Blue, Green, Purple, and Yellow) that has not been used in Super Sentai or Power Rangers. If such a color combination is ever officially used, Skyranger will still have the honor of being the first Animal Suqadron series to use a color combination before Super Sentai or Power Rangers had. Category:Soaring Squadron Skyranger Category:Series